Guardian Angel
by stephiex
Summary: Stephanie Cole had been rescued by the turtles and treated them as her only family. Now, years later, she's back in New York and going to college. Does she fall for one of the turtles? Does she land herself in complete danger? Who is out to kill her to get to the turtles?
1. Chapter 1

"Now boarding Flight 39 Chicago O'Hare to New York City JFK." The voice on the intercom had spoken and her limp body slowly rose, grabbing her carry-on backpack and pulling her ticket out. It had been six years since she had been in New York, and now she was going back. It was a tough decision for her to make, but her grandparents allowed it. Her school credits from the community college she had went to had been transferred over to her new college, New York University. With her father being gone for about seven years now, the money she had inherited from his had grown over the years and now she could have her dream to become a writer. A heavy sigh escaped her soft pink lips and she stood in line, handing her ticket to the flight attendant and receiving it back.

"Enjoy your flight, Miss Cole," the flight attendant had spoken to her, a small smile peering from her lips as she shoved the ticket back into her backpack and zipping it shut. She loved flying on airplanes, but alone was too lonely for her. Her small hand touched the airplane, a tradition by her and her father when they went on trips, before escorting herself to her seat and sitting by the window. Her orange backpack slid under the seat in front of her as she sat back, her head resting against the seat and her earphones shoved in her ears. About twenty minutes had passed before the pilot had announced seat belts and phones to be off, and shortly the plane had taken off. She opened up the shade to her window, looking over Lake Michigan as she said goodbye to her temporary home. Another two and a half hours, and she would be off to college in the Big Apple.

Brown locks flowed past her chest as her head rested against the seat, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. She kept her headphones in her ears for the whole flight, dreading every second of it. New York was the last place she had ever been, and she didn't know if she wanted to go back. Somewhere deep down in her heart, it was home. And she had four unlikely friends from her _home_. Her mind slowly went into darkness as she remembered that cold, unforgettable night.

_"Stephanie! Wake up! Hurry!" Her small ears had heard her father screaming, her eyes opening up in alarm as she looked at her father who had entered her room. _

_"What's wrong, daddy?" Her voice croaked, being too tired to even speak but she managed. Her father grabbed a lot of her things and threw them in her backpack, grabbing her and putting it over her shoulders. _

_"The apartment is on fire, you need to get out of here! We must go, hurry! To the fire escape!" Her eyes went wide, but her father looked scared and determined. She listened to him, smelling the smoke coming from outside her door. It was hard to push through the smoke and fire slipping through their front apartment door. Her small pale hand had covered her mouth as her father pushed her through the fire, running over to the kitchen as quick as possible. The fire had spread quickly, snatching onto her father's leg as he let out a burning cry. Her face went white as her eyes went wide._

_"Daddy! Hurry please!" Her father shook his head, opening the kitchen window and pushing her out onto the fire escape. _

_"Go, Stephanie! Now!" He demanded to her, pools of water running down both of their faces and her head shaking frantically. _

_"No daddy! I won't leave you!" Another blood curling scream came from him, his lower half of his body on fire and there was no way to stop it from burning. He looked into his daughter's eyes, holding her hand for the last time and speaking with a cough._

_"I love you baby girl, don't ever forget that." His hands pushed his daughter more towards the fire escape, a scream coming from her lips as she slipped, her hands clutching to the rails and looking at the now closed window full of fire, her mind elsewhere._

_"Help! Help me please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hearing the faint noises of the fire and police department below her. Living at the very top of the apartment complex had it's cons, and now was one of those cons. Her hands were sweaty and wet, her body becoming more nervous. She couldn't handle being alone, she was only thirteen! What was she supposed to do? She tried pulling herself up until her foot slipped on the rails, and she was falling._

_A scream escaped from her lips until a giant hand reached out for her, grabbing her and pulling her up quickly onto the rooftop. She shook, not out of cold, but out of nerves as a giant body held her close to them. She took a deep breath and looked up to her savior, which was no human. Fear struck in her until she realized, this creature had just saved her. All she could do was stare at him, taking all of his features and keeping them in her mind. What stood out the most to her, was his blue bandana covering the outsides of his eyes, and all she could do was stare._

_"You're safe now." Her small figure had jumped from the sound of his voice. Her fingers entwined together over and over as her nerves hit her, her head slowly nodding at his words. Before she knew it, three more of the creatures had popped up behind the one in blue, noticing they, too, wore bandanas. Purple, red, and orange had all looked at her and she didn't know what to do. Her head tilted up to the one in blue, and spoke ever so quietly, almost as a faint whisper._

_"Thank you." The tall creature above her had smiled, patting her head and turning to look at his bothers and then back at the young child before him. _

_"What is your name?" As he spoke he knelt down to her level, her eyes never leaving his. She felt as though she should run, scream, hide, something besides standing there and talking to an unknown creature, but she couldn't. She _needed_ to talk to this creature._

_"Stephanie Cole. What's yours?" Her small voice made the creature before her smile softly, before he had spoken once more._

_"I am Leonardo, and my brother's behind me are named Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." She turned to the brothers as soon as he spoke about them, each one waving to her as the one named Leonardo spoke their names._

_"Leo, c'mon, we need to get going." The largest of the four creatures had spoken, the one named Raphael. Her small jaw had dropped as she looked at the size of him, and slowly turning her gaze back to Leonardo as he spoke to her._

_"Do you have parents?" Before Leonardo knew it, her eyes had filled with water and she let out a small sob as she shook her head._

_"My daddy got burned, and he didn't make it." Her small hands had covered her face, and she heard a groan from one of the creatures before hearing Leonardo speak to her._

_"This is what I can do for you, Stephanie. I can take you to someone who can help you find somewhere to stay. Will you let me do that?" Her hands slowly came down from her face as he spoke and she nodded, before quietly asking him a question._

_"Who are you guys?" A smile came from Leonardo after her question, and he slowly stood up, holding out a hand for the young child to hold._

_"We're the Ninja Turtles."_

The feeling of the tires against the ground had woke her in shock, not realizing she had fallen asleep. A deep sigh fell from her lips and her hands covered her face for a brief moment before looking out the window, seeing JFK airport crowded as usual. The plane had come to a halt and she unbuckled her belt, reaching forward to grab her backpack and placed the straps over her shoulders before walking off the plane and back into the sunny days of New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing a taxi in New York City was like trying to get out of jail free card in Monopoly, _not going so well._ Finally a taxi spotted her in the airport, the driver grabbing her two luggages and putting them in the trunk. Her small figure slid into the backseat and sighed heavily, still trying to realize she was actually in New York.

"Where to, miss?"

"New York University, please." This was the first time all day her voice made any sound, besides saying goodbye to her grandparents. The moment the cab took off, her eyes fluttered out the window, watching the business of New York City around her. Part of her mind left off at when she fell asleep on the plane, remembering the first time she met her temporary guardian, April O'Neil.

_Her small arms wrapped tightly around the turtle's neck, but careful enough to not choke him. Her backpack was being carried by the one named Michelangelo as her body was being carried by Leonardo. How did these turtles become so large? So human-like? It raised so many questions to her thirteen year old brain, but right now, all she cared about was the fact that she wasn't alone. Her head rested against the turtle's broad shoulder as he leaped from building to building with one arm around her to keep her steady. Before she knew it, she heard a tap on a window and her face turned to look at where she was. _Another apartment complex?_, she thought to herself. The window flung open and the woman's face had pure worriness all over it._

_"Leo? Guys? What happened? Who's this?" Leonardo handed the young girl over to the woman before them, her hands placing into the strange woman's and let into her apartment. The turtles climbed through the window, Michelangelo dropping the girl's backpack on the floor before shouting "Angelcakes!" and hugging the woman. Stephanie stood there, not knowing what to do and kept her head down, being nervous and scared until Leonardo stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"We helped her from an apartment fire. She slipped off the fire escape until I caught her. Her father was burned in their apartment, and had said she doesn't have family around here. We thought the best place for her to stay would be with you for the night; if that's alright with you, April?" Leonardo spoken to her gently, the young girl looking up at the woman before her who had a smile on her face and gave a soft nod._

_"Of course! I'd just have to take her to the hopsital in the morning to make sure she's alright." April walked over to the girl and held out her hand, speaking softly to her. "My name is April O'Neil, what's yours?"_

_The young child's hand placed against April's, a small handshake between the both of them before letting go and speaking softly. "Stephanie Cole." Her voice croaked, her hands forming together and placing them behind her back._

_"We need to get going, April. Thank you for doing this." Leonardo spoke softly before the brothers had left out of April's window. April took one of Stephanie's hands, leading her to the extra bedroom April had and placing pillows and blankets onto the bed._

_"You can sleep here, okay? Will you let me take you to the hospital tomorrow?" April was being so kind to her, and she couldn't understand why. Her small head nodded, and April smiled genuinely. "I'm going to be in the next room if you need me, okay Stephanie?" Another small nod came from her head, giving April the confidence to walk out of the room and shut off the light. The young child fixed the bed for herself, before letting the tears stream down her face and letting sleep overcome her._

"We're here, miss." The cab driver's voice shook her from her thoughts, her hand reaching into her backpack and pulling out her wallet, handing him some money and a tip before getting out and walking over to the trunk, taking her two luggages out and thanking the cab driver. Her backpack hung from her shoulders as she wheeled both luggages into the university with her and walking up to the front desk.

"Hi, I just transfered from Truman College in Chicago. I would like to know where my dorm is located at?" The softness in her voice made the secretary looked up to her, giving her a soft smile and a light nod.

"Of course! Last name and first name please?"

"Cole, Stephanie." The secretary handed her the key to her dorm and a few papers that hopefully explained the routes and academics here at the school. The secretary explained how to quickly get her to her dorm and where the nearest advisor's office was from there. Stephanie gave the secretary a small thank you, grabbed her luggage, and walked from the main building over to the dorm building, taking the elevator straight to the stop.

Stepping off of the elevator was the worst clusterfuck she had ever been in. Girls running around everywhere, different ages and sizes. Luckily, she wouldn't be having a roommate because she didn't do too well with meeting people. She kept more to herself and she liked it that way. Her feet came to a halt when she was by her dormroom, her fingers juggaling with the keys to fit in the lock and unlocked her dorm, smiling a little at how empty it was.

Beneath the window was a bed with no covers and a wooden bedframe, the right wall held a dresser that was just perfect for her size, and a wooden desk on the left side of the wall with a wooden chair infront of it. Pulling her luggages behind her and closing the door, she noticed her very own bathroom, which had a small shower, sink, a small mirror above it, and a toilet all for her. A sigh came over her lips with a smile. _Sometimes, being alone is the best thing._ Now she was able to look forward to her wonderful college life.

She tossed her backpack onto her bed before wheeling over both luggages, throwing one heavy one up on her bed and unzipping it. Her blankets and pillows were thrown onto her bed, taking her bathroom essentials and placing them in the bathroom very organized. Her body sat on her bed as she started to take out other items from her suitcase, pulling out a special picture for herself that she kept hidden.

A smile formed on her lips as she stared at the picture. She was small compared to the turtles at the time, but her face didn't show a hint of sadness. Being thirteen and a temporary orphan, but having great protectors by her side, made her one of the happiest children alive. Of course, she never spoke about them or what they were, but she knew no matter what she had a family. Maybe not a normal family, but a family she knew she could count on.

_"April! Wait up!" Her short legs could carry her so far as she ran down the alley, catching up to her temporary guardian. It had been two months since the fire, and April had taken a liking to her. The woman laughed softly, holding out her hand until the young girl had grasped it. _

_"How did you know where I was going?" April spoke to her, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked down the alley way to the manhole. Stephanie smiled up at her guardian, shrugging her shoulders._

_"I watched you out the window after Vern left the apartment. I climbed down the fire escape as fast as I could to catch up with you." Her bright smile looked up to her friend, a smile from the woman and stopping at the manhole. "And plus, I missed the guys, I wanted to see them." April laughed softly, shaking her head and opening the manhole cover before motioning her hand to let the child go first. _

_"Be careful climbing down," A small nod came from the child as April had spoken, climbing down the ladder slowly before jumping down to the floor, her hand covering her nose from the dirty smell of the sewers. April followed shortly after closing the manhole above her, taking Stephanie's hand and walking down the sewer line with her. Within a few moments they were at the turtle's lair, a big crash coming from inside. The two girls looked at each other before entering the lair slowly, looking around and not seeing the turtles anywhere._

_"They must be in the dojo." April spoke, walking towards the dojo with Stephanie following behind her. It had been remodeled by the turtles after their first encounter with April, and they fixed it up better for all of them to enjoy it. April's hands slowly opened the door to the dojo, cracking it a little and peaking in with Stephanie's small figure sqeeuzing beside her, peeking in as well._

_Raphael had Michelangelo pinned to the floor before Master Splinter said for him to let his younger brother go. On the opposite side of the room was Leonardo and Donatello, fighting in their own trance. Donatello almost had Leo before Leo blocked his bostaff with his katanas, knocking the staff on the floor._

_"Really, Leo? You could have sliced my staff!" The technologic turtle seemed upset, Leonardo apologizing and suddenly turning around as Splinter had spoken._

_"April! Stephanie! What a surprise!" The four turtles turned to the door, April slowly moving the door more open as Stephanie hid behind her, nervous they were about to get in trouble for watching for a split second. _

_"ANGELCAKES!" Michelangelo shouted before Raphael smacked him upside the head, a sign for him to shut up for once._

_"We came to visit, Splinter. But if you are all busy we can come back tomorrow." April moved forward, walking into the dojo as Stephanie's small figure stood by the door, her hands behind her back. Her eyes moved over to Leo, who she happened to bond with the most, and gave him a soft smile, Leo returning the favor._

_"No, it is alright. You may visit for a while. I will be in my room if I am needed." Splinter nodded to his sons before slowly walking to the door, Stephanie's legs moving her to the side. Splinter rested a hand on her head, her eyes looking up into his dark ones. "Are you alright, child?" He had spoken quietly to her, her small head nodding in answer to his question. His hand patted her head before walking to his room, his door slowly closing. _

_"PRINCESSCAKE!" Michelangelo ran over to Stephanie, picking her up and giving her a hug. She laughed and hugged her favorite turtle back before he placed her down on her feet. "Video games?!" Her small head nodded before the two turtles went off to his Xbox._

A knock on her door shook her from her mind, placing the picture underneith her pillow and walking up to her door, opening it. A girl, possibly Stephanie's own age, stood before her. Auburn hair dropped down the girl's shoulders, her skinny figure a couple inches taller than Stephanie's own. A smile peered on the girl's lips as Stephanie's face was hot already. She didn't do too well with meeting new people, afraid of being judged.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. I live in the dorm across from you. I just thought I'd come over and introduce myself. What's your name?" She didn't have a quirky voice, and didn't seem too girly either, one of her hands reaching out to shake. A small smile formed on Stephanie's lips, her hand reaching out to graps Ashley's and shaking it gently.

"I'm Stephanie, I'm an English major." Her voice was soft and sudden, but the hint of nervousness broke out as she spoke. Another smile peered on Ashley's lips as she placed her hands in her pockets.

"I'm a Science major, but I also want to minor in Mixology. Maybe we can hang out sometime?" A nod came from Stephanie's head, wondering why this girl across from her had a sudden interest in becoming friends. "Great! I'm going out with friends right now, but I just thought I'd meet you so you at least have one friend here. It was nice to meet you!" Ashley waved, Stephanie's small hand waving back at the girl. She slowly closed her door, sighing and turning back to finish unpacking. It had been about two hours before she had everything organized the way she wanted it to be, the sun going down out her window. The two large luggages fit underneith her bed, luckily. Her small figure changing out of her daily clothes to put on her pajamas. Her body layed itself on the bed, her hands gripping the covers to cover herself up. Her head rested on the pillow, looking out at the bright lights of New York.

Moments before she was to sleep, she spotted a familiar figure outside her window on the building across from her. Her head and body shot up as she looked out, staring directly at it before it had disappeared. It looked so familiar to her, and she knew exactly who it was. She recognized the shape of his shell, his body language, his stance, his katana blades. When she was younger, she spoke of a guardian angel to her grandparents. This guadian angel watched over her the whole time she was orphaned in New York. For the first time in six years, she felt safe. She felt whole. She felt complete. Her guardian angel was there for one moment, reminding her that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**I've been really nervous to post this story because I don't do too well with feedback, and I'm worried not a lot of people will like my story. :p**

**But I'm slowly getting over that fear and I already had saw one review so I just knew I had to post a chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, class. I would like that two to five page autobiography this time next week." Stephanie's hands were placing her school items back in her bag as her teacher spoke. An autobiography of her life and why she decided to become the major she is in college for was due next week, and she didn't even have a clue where to start. It had been two weeks into her first semester at NYU and already she was stressed out. Six classes a week, four days a week was a handful for her, but she knew she could do it. She flung the bag strap over her shoulder before walking out of her last class of the day, which happened to be her English class. Walking down the halls she heard a familiar voice, stopping in her tracks to look ahead of her and seeing a familiar face, one that she was super excited to see. A smile formed at her lips as she listened to her favorite news reporter speak into the camera.

"NYU has more students this year than they've had the previous year, many majors and minors for many individual students. This year for schools all around New York is going to be one full of different opportunities and adventures for students of all ages. This is April O'Neil, Channel Six news." April smiled into the camera and when Vern had said cut, her smile went away as she placed her microphone on the counter, her interns crowding around her to sign papers and ask her questions. Stephanie's small figure walked towards April, a smile from her lips as she spoken to her.

"So now you're doing interviews on schools and such? Jeeze, I thought you'd already be star news anchor by now, April." April's face lit up as she saw Stephanie, a smile coming from her lips and she walked over to her and the two women in a lasting hug. "It's good to see you, April." Stephanie spoke, feeling a sense of warmth and happiness flutter into her mind and heart. The hug was brief and April placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When did you come back? I thought you were in Chicago!" She could sense the excitement in the reporter, never believing she would be _this_ excited to see her again. She sent April pictures throughout the years of birthdays, her high school graduation, and of family events to keep the friendship between them. In return, April sent photos of her own events, but of mostly the turtles. For ten minutes they spoke, explaining everything about her transfers and majors to her reporter friend.

"O'Neil, we gotta go," Vern interrupted their conversation and a sigh came from April's lips, giving her one last hug.

"Here, have my number. Maybe we can meet up after work or when you don't have school." April gave her a sheet of paper with a scribbled number on it, nodding and saying goodbye to her once temporary guardian. A wave of sadness came over her, missing April already and then, thinking of the guys. On her way back to her dorm, she remembered the heartbreaking moment when her grandparents from Chicago wanted to bring her home.

_It was a year and a half after the fire, just days after her fourteenth birthday when she walked into the apartment after school. Her eyes went wide as she saw the same people she's seen for months, the director of DCFS, her lawyer, and her temporary guardian. A sigh came over her lips as April spoke to her._

_"Stephanie, we need to speak with you." Her backpack slammed against the floor as she crossed her arms and walked over to the three of them. Her attitude had become worse the more she saw the three of them together. April shot her a look, and Stephanie's face loosened up. The director of DCFS let out a sigh before speaking to Stephanie in a gentle, but strong tone._

_"Your grandparents have been fighting for your custody these past few months since they found out about the accident. They had made a statement that they will not give up fighting for your rights over, how do I say this nicely, 'the stranger she lives with.'" The young girl's brown eyes looked into April's orbs, searching for answers but found none. She frowned, looking down at the ground before back up at her lawyer. _

_"I guess I have no choice, do I? I have to go to Chicago then." Her lawyer nodded. "When do I leave?" The man before them cleared his throat before talking to her gently. "We will let you finish the fall semester at school, but then you will be transfered. You have until December." Tears formed in the child's eyes as her lawyer spoke to her, nodding and then walking out of the room before she heard the director speak._

_"I'm sorry, Ms. O'Neil."_

Throwing her backpack onto her desk she let out a heavy sigh and planted herself on her bed, laying on her back and grabbing the picture she kept stored under her bed, looking at it with a smile. She missed her turtles, no doubt. And the thought of leaving them pained her once more as her memories went wild.

_"I can't say goodbye to them, April. It will kill me." She spoke through tears, looking down at her hands as her guardian drove her to the airport. She looked out the window, looking up into the evening sky and wishing that none of this was supposed to happen. Her guardian grasped one of her hands, squeezing it gently for comfort._

_"If you don't say goodbye, it would kill them." April spoke softly, stopping at the end of a block near a manhole. Stephanie's eyes darted to it, her emotions running wild. She didn't want to do this. She _couldn't _do it. She didn't want to leave her turtles, her guardian angel. A sigh passed through her lips as she slowly stepped out of the car, April following behind her before they went down into the sewers and walked to the lair. The turtles were aware of what happened, but didn't know when she would be leaving. April walked in first and slowly, looking around and finding the turtles off in their own world._

_"I'm leaving. Today." Stephanie spoke loudly, catching everyone's attention. Mikey looked away from his video games, Donnie away from his computers, Raph turned his head from the kitchen and Leo stood there, none of them making any sounds. Splinter had come out of his room once he heard the small child speak, walking over to her gently._

_"I knew it was going to be soon, child. Just know that you will always have a home here with us." Splinter patted her head, and her eyes closed, tears coming from them as she wrapped her arms around the rat, giving him a hug. Splinter patted her back gently before turning to look at his sons. "Say goodbye, boys. She had no choice." Each of the turtles had their own sorrow in their faces, but Leonardo's look was stone cold. _

_"We're gonna miss you." Donatello was the first one to get up and give her a hug. His tall figure towered over her, but didn't stop him from hugging her. Michelangelo was the next one to follow, pouting and giving her a tight hug. "You'll always be my princesscake!" His words made a smile appear from her lips, a small nod from her head. Raphael walked over, shrugging his shoulders and giving the child a light nudge. "We'll miss ya, kid." It was better than nothign from him, in her mind. 'Kid' was his personal nickname for her, and she didn't mind it at all. Leonardo stood there, his expressing stone and nodding slowly. "Yeah, we will miss you." His voice seemed full of anger, but why? Tears formed more in her eyes, for two reasons. Leo didn't hug her, and he was the hardest goodbye for her. "Goodbye," his voice cracked as he turned and headed for the dojo. Her teeth bit down hard on her lip until blood seeped through it. That was the most heartbreaking goodbye she ever had to go through.._

A loud knock came from her door and shook her from her sleep. She looked over at her clock, four - thirty in the afternoon. She sighed heavily, moving her legs from her bed to walk across her floor. Her hand lazily found the door knob as she opened it. Her roommate from across the way was there, a big smile on her lips. "Hey! Steph! Wanna go out tonight? You look like you could use a break." Ashley's version of "going out" meant going to a party, dressing nice and meeting new people. Stephanie's social anxiety wasn't too bad, but she hated meeting new people. She thought for a moment, knowing she needed a good break to go out. A smile came across her lips and she nodded.

"Yeah, Ash. I'll come out." Ashley jumped up and down, hugging her friend.

"Great! I'll be outside your door at seven!" With a small wave Stephanie closed her door, sighing and looking out her window. _Well,_ she thought, _this will be an eventful night_.


	4. Chapter 4

Clothes were the hardest part about going out. She couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. Should be be herself, or actually get dressed up? Ashley had mentioned through texting that they were going to a party who was being hosted by someone who is stupid rich. She sighed, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a dress shirt, one that covered herself up enough to show she had respect for herself. She looked at herself in the mirror once she got dressed, grabbing one of her classy sweaters to put around herself. It was a little chilly tonight, so she wanted to keep herself a little warm. Her hair was curled and she touched up the makeup she wore all day, making herself look more presentable. Slipping on a pair of flats, a knock came at her door. She grabbed her phone from it's charger and slipped it into her pocket, grabbing her room key as well and opening her door.

"Oh my god you look so classy! I'm proud of you." Ashley's small voice spoke to her. She was wearing a spaghetti-stringed mini dress with a pair of knee high leggings underneith, and heels that looked to kill her feet. Her hair was curled as well and the only make up she wore was mascara. Stephanie smiled, closing the door behind her and following her friend out of the dormitory and into the streets of New York.

"It's chilly out here! Jeeze, I should've brought a sweater!" Ashley complained as she waved down a taxi, asking the driver to take them to the address she was given. Stephanie's small figure slid next to Ashley, both of them carrying on random conversations. Ashley was the easiest person to talk to, for they talked as if knowing each other for so many years. The driver finally stopped at the place, the address being in the heart of downtown. The girls stepped out of the taxi, thanking the driver and looking up at the penthouse that had rave lights shining from inside. "Oh my GOD I'm so PUMPED!" Ashley jumped a little before grabbing Stephanie's hand and running to the complex.

Regret came over Stephanie. There had to be hundreds of people inside of this penthouse the minute they walked inside of it. Ashley linked her arm through Stephanie's, walking into the apartment and looking around in awe. Yep, whoever lived here was stupid rich. A few people had walked up to Ashley, friends from the university no doubt, and talked with her. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks! Wait right here!" Ashley let Stephanie's arm go, and her anxiety took over. Stephanie's teeth bit down on her lip as she moved herself into a corner, not wanting to be at this party. She came out to have a good time, but her friend ditched her. Immediately she wanted to turn around and go back home to her dorm, but couldn't find the courage to move. Suddenly she went to turn around to leave when she bumped into a gentleman and drinks spilled on the both of them. She let out a gasp and covered her mouth, looking at the boy infront of her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She couldn't help but keep apologizing over and over, the young man chuckling before her and shaking his head, looking at her and wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Wouldn't be the first time this happened to me. But I'm sorry about your shirt. Can I get you a new one?" Stephanie took the courage to look at this person infront of her. He was definitely good looking, brown shaggy hair with bright green eyes. Girls definitely would swoon over him. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at him, looking at her shirt and shaking her head.

"No, that's not necessary. I was just about to leave." She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at him when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Well, you're not leaving like that. Come with me." He spoke gently to her with a smile, her small body walking with him to wherever he was taking them. Girls looked at them as they walked by, their jaws dropping as they did so. They eventually walked to a room, the young man pulling a key out and opening the door, holding a hand out to invite her in. Her tiny figure slid passed him and into a bedroom. She swallowed hard, nervous for what was going to happen next. "Do you care what shirt I give you?" The young man spoke, walking over to a closet.

"No, it doesn't matter. I told you it was fi-" She turned around to speak to him after looking around the room, finding the young man shirtless. Her cheeks burned as she looked at him, quickly looking away when he looked at her. A smile formed on his lips and he tossed her a shirt, gripping it in her hands. "T-Thanks." She studdered softly, holding onto the shirt. A chuckle came from his lips as he walked over to her, a brand new shirt on and holding out his hand.

"My name is Zach, it's nice to meet you. You can change your shirt in the closet if you'd like." She looked up at him, shaking his hand softly and nodding slowly. As she walked to the closet he smiled and spoke to her. "Do you have a name, or should I just call you the-girl-I-spilled-my-drink-on?" She turned and closed the door, leaving it cracked so she could talk to him briefly as she changed her shirt.

"Stephanie." She sighed heavily, opening the closet door as she finished changing her shirt, folding up her sweater and shirt because they were both wet from the drink. He smiled and nodded, looking at her as she spoke to him. "So I'm guessing this is your house?"

"Yep, well, I live with my uncle. But he's always away on business and vacation so I decided to throw a party for the universities in the area." She nodded slowly, gripping onto her clothes and looking at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Zach, but I really need to get home." She walked towards the door before he grabbed her arm, turning around and looking at him with his eyes all wide.

"Here, borrow this sweater since yours is wet. And let me walk you out," He put his sweater on over her shoulders and walked her out of his bedroom, locking the door behind him and walking with her to the front door. Her eyes searched around for Ashley, but couldn't find her in such a large crowd. She turned to him and smiled a little before walking out the front door. "Hey!" He called out to her, her small figure turning around to look at him. "Can I see you again?" Blushed filled her cheeks once more, a small nod to answer his question.

"I go to NYU. Maybe I'll see you sometime." She turned around when she saw him smile at her. Things like this _never_ happen to someone like her, so why now? She sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head and slipping her arms through the sweater, taking the elevator down to the first floor and walking herself home.

It was too dark for her liking. She didn't want to take a taxi, she needed to walk in the fresh air to get herself back under control. Why did he talk to her? Why was he so kind to her? She was quiet, why would he even try? She was lost in her thoughts when she walked down a side street, hoping it would get her to her dorm faster. She felt like she was being followed. She looked behind her and saw two thugs watching her. Her legs hurried up faster before she felt someone grab her mouth, pulling her into an alley and another grab her arms and legs. She screamed as loud as she could, but her screams were muffled by the one holding her mouth closed. "Don't fight us, sweetie. Just let us do what we want and we'll leave ya alone." Her eyes went wide. She kept struggling before she bit the one's hand, screaming help at the top of her lungs. She kicked and screamed until the one thug had hit her, knocking her down to the ground. Then it went silent. Looking up and seeing the thugs knocked against the brick wall, her eyes were wide from what just happened. Her sore body got up and attempted to run until her small figure was lifted up into the air, a scream about to escape her lips when she felt a large hand cover her mouth.

She looked down at the hand and noticed only three fingers were upon it. Her head turned around quickly and noticed those bright blue eyes staring right into her brown orbs. Those eyes, her guardian angel's eyes. Tears filled hers and her small arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him tightly and not wanting to let go. "I've missed you so much," Her voice cracking as she spoke, feeling his hands wrap tightly around her to hold her up against him. His voice was as soft as silk to her ears as he spoke, the only words she ever wanted to hear.

"I've missed you more than you know."


End file.
